Super Angry Robot Megaman
Super Angry Robot Man is a Gmod comedy video. It was a reupload of the original video, which the original uploader’s channel was deleted. '''IMPORTANT NOTE: '''The only characters I know from Capcom is from the Mega Man series and Street Fighter series and, thus, some of the characters seen from other scenes will be nameless. If you so happen to know what their identities are, please add them to the plot, but PLEASE keep it professional. Thank you. Plot The video starts off at the headquaters of Capcom, where Mega Man, accompanied by X (who is taking a nap) and Volnutt, was waving his hands up and down while he watches what appears to be a Super Smash Bros 4 match with a man that was screaming his name (“MEGA MAN!!! MEGA MAN!!! THE SUPER FIGHTING ROBOT!”). Volnutt sighs and shakes his head in despair until a Metal Blade suddenly flew on his right side, which surprises him. When he saw Mega Man screaming angrily and holding his Mega Buster up, Volnutt flinches and covers his face. Then, Mega Man’s Mega Arm flies towards X’s face and punches him. Volnutt, noticing this, removes the Mega Arm off of X’s face, showing a disgruntled expression on his face. After Volnutt drops the Mega Arm, X, snarling with anger, glares at Volnutt, believing that he attacked him with the Mega Arm. Volnutt holds his hands up and shakes his head, trying to maintain his innocence. However, X proceeds to aim his X-Buster towards Volnutt, while screaming in anger. Meanwhile, at what appears to be a waiting room, a man was punching at a vending machine next to Ryu (who had his head shoved in another vending machine) until he gives up and forcfully shoves his head into the machine as well. Tron Bonne notices this and groans until he catches a person staring at her breasts. Tron puts her fists on her hips and scoffs, showing disinterest. The man shakes his head until he looks at Zero’s two green power bulbs on his chest, which caused his eyes to bulge out. Zero hovers his hands below his power bulbs as if he was groping them before tapping on Tron’s shoulder to get her attention. Once Tron decides to look, he gropes his power bulbs at her face (probably as an act of gloating) until a blast from X’s X-Buster flies towards Zero, sending him flying. The man just simply stares with Dr. Light behind him, while in the background, Ryu gets suck into the vending machine and his head appears in the coin slot, while anothe person attempts to rescue him. Back at the same room, an injured Volnutt watches the intro of the Ruby-Spears Mega Man cartoon, while Mega Man and X are brawling each other out. Volnutt notices the brawl, but instead decides to watch the battle, with concessions at his side. Eventually, the cartoon channel changes to a new channel, which catches Volnutt’s attention and screams. Mega Man and X, exhausted from the fight, notices this and investigates. When Volnutt shows them the news, X’s face distorts. It was then revealed that a Mega Man cartoon was at the works. This causes Mega Man to go berserk, where he destroyed the TV screen with a metal blade. When X and Volnutt take cover behind the couch, Mega Man throws the broken TV at X, knocking him out. Eventually, Mega Man jumps on top of Volnutt’s head and rush towards the hallways, searching for the CEO of Capcom. Category:Videos